At Your Bedside
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Rose has been bedridden for a few days due to a cold that she contracted. And so, Sun takes care of her while Lillie is out on her job as an Aether Scientist. Happy New Year! Sun and Rose father/daughter bonding moment!


**Hello again! The new year has been off to a great start for me! 3 fics done in less than a day! Happy New Years, and enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Sun was at home as he took care of his daughter Rose who had contracted a cold recently. He was in the kitchen preparing his homemade Hoenn ramen noodles to help alleviate her illness. Lillie was out doing field work, but he would communicate with her just to inform her of Rose's condition.

A few days ago, Rose began to have a coughing fit, which then transcended to a fever. Lillie didn't want to leave her daughter's side, but Sun promised her that he'd look out for Rose. Even though Lillie was reluctant to do so because of her motherly instincts kicking in, she trusted him in the end.

Sun had finished making the ramen, feeling a bit proud of his work as a result. He then proceeded to bring the bowl with him as he exited the kitchen and walked up the stairs to his daughter's room. Rose was reading a book about Pokémon from other regions as she laid in bed with a blanket covering the lower half of her body.

"Here's your bowl of ramen, Rose." Sun declared as his daughter set her book aside and gladly took the warm bowl of noodles.

"Thank you, daddy." Rose said, coughing a bit afterwards.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he felt Rose's forehead, noticing that her fever was still present.

"Very tired, but I will feel better." she answered.

"A little optimism never hurts." Sun lightly chuckled as he sat on his daughter's bed. "Do you want me to feed you?"

Rose simply nodded her head sideways. "I'm okay. I can do it."

"Ah okay," Sun replied as he noticed the book on the bed, "I see that you're learning about Pokémon from other regions, huh."

After slurping a bit of her ramen, Rose answered her father's comment. "Yep! Right now, I reading about Pokémon from the Kalos region."

As Sun had recalled, his Greninja was actually found in Alola but they're commonly spotted in the Kalos region. There have been new Pokémon discovered that aren't native in the Alola region, which excited Lillie to no extent because she wanted to study them in depth.

"Are there any Pokémon that you like from Kalos?" he inquired to Rose.

"Well," Rose began as she ate her ramen before continuing on with her sentence, "I like Greninja, Sylveon, Aegislash, and Fletchling. There are too many for me to say."

The family have been to the Kalos region before, with their last visit being almost a year ago to be exact. They took strolls around Lumiose City, visited the Pokémon Village, and have met up with Professor Sycamore.

"No worries, Rose. That just tells me how dedicated you are to reading your book, and to Pokémon." Sun praised to Rose, ruffling her black hair. "So, how is the ramen that I made you?"

She took another slurp of her food before she could respond to her father. "It's very delicious! Thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. It's just something that I learned to make after a few stops to Sushi High Roller as a teen." he said.

"You and mommy are amazing cooks! When I get better, I want to have as many malasadas as I can eat!" Rose exclaimed in joy, though she felt a bit congested due to her illness, coughing afterwards.

"Easy there, Rose," Sun advised his daughter as he gently patted her back to ease her coughing, "I don't want you to strain yourself or spill your food on the bed."

Rose quickly apologized to her father as a result. "Sorry, daddy. I was just too excited."

"It's okay, sweetie. But you don't have to wait until you're better to eat malasadas. I can make you a batch of chocolate flavored ones with Sitrus berries inside of them." Sun promised to his daughter, earning a big smile from her.

"I can't wait. Thank you for the food, daddy." Rose replied as she handed her father the empty bowl.

"My pleasure, dear." Sun said, taking the bowl away from his daughter.

Suddenly, the Rotom-dex whizzed into Rose's room.

"Incoming video call from Lillie!" the Rotom-dex had informed Sun. Then, Lillie appeared on the screen, a smile on her face as she saw her husband and daughter.

"Mommy!" Rose greeted loudly as she took notice of her mother.

"Hey, Lillie." Sun greeted, as well.

"Hey, you two. I just wanted to see how things have been while I'm out." Lillie responded from the screen.

"Things are going well. I fed Rose my homemade Hoenn ramen." Sun mentioned, still prideful of his culinary skills.

"Always the master chef, aren't you?" Lillie jested to her husband.

"Where are you at, mommy?" Rose asked as she observed through the screen, noting that her mother was situated in a spacious area full of small grasslands and a coast nearby.

"I'm in Poni Plains at the moment. Just studying the new Pokémon that have been discovered, is all." Lillie answered to her daughter.

"Cool! I've been resting, reading, and eating daddy's food!" Rose responded happily.

"That's great to hear, sweetie. I can always count on your father to take care of you." Lillie said, smiling lovingly to her family.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Sun asked his wife.

Lillie had pondered for a bit before coming up with an answer. "Maybe in a few hours or so. I have to send my findings to mother and father first. But I'll be sure to bring something so that we can make dinner tonight."

"Sounds good to me, Lillie. You don't mind that I make some malasadas for Rose?" he asked his wife.

"Not at all, Sun," Lillie agreed before she explained herself even further, "but only in moderation, please."

Lillie remembered the time when Rose had eaten at least 6 malasadas in a short span of time. The aftermath wasn't pretty because Rose felt sick to her stomach.

"Of course, mommy! I won't overdo it like last time." Rose chirped in joy.

"Thank you, Rose. Ok, I have to get going. I'll see you two soon." Lillie said to her family.

"Alright then, stay safe out there, Lillie. I love you." Sun replied as he waved his wife good-bye.

"Bye bye, mommy! I love you, too!" Rose followed suit, as well.

"I love you both!" Lillie proclaimed as she waved good-bye to them before the video call had ended.

After the call, the Rotom-dex flew away from Rose's room in order to venture around the household. Then, Sun decided to remain at Rose's bedside, eager to read with her more about Pokémon from other regions. But first, he headed over to the kitchen to clean the empty bowl before coming back to his daughter's room, sitting on her bed again.

"It was nice to talk to your mother." Sun said to his daughter, picking up the book from her bedside.

"Yeah! She must be having fun as a scientist!" Rose quipped in delight.

"She sure is," Sun replied as he flipped through the pages until he found a section that pertained to Pokémon of the Kanto region, his native homeland, "do you want to learn more about Kantonian Pokémon?"

Rose nodded her head rapidly in response. "Of course, daddy!"

And so, the father and daughter duo spent their time reading about Pokémon of the Kanto region until Rose had taken a nap. Once the evening hit, Lillie had finally arrived home, and was eager to spend time with her family, and to ensure that Rose would recover from her cold. Truth be told, Lillie was also anticipating for Sun's freshly made malasadas for dessert.


End file.
